


a job well done

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Asahi in the hotel room with the frilly maid costume





	a job well done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



Asahi closes the door behind himself, careful not to let it make any noise. He almost catches the hem of his skirt in it, but a twitch of his hips has it out of the way easily. The fabric rustles with a barely audible noise as Asahi turns, and even in heels his footsteps are quiet and precise. He walks over to the window, opening the curtain just enough to let some of the ambient light into the room.

He uses that to search the things scattered haphazardly across the surface of the desk, and when he doesn't find what he's looking for there, he goes through the drawers, moving to the nightstand when the desk doesn’t reveal anything useful. The only thing in that one is a handful of empty candy wrappers, and Asahi frowns as he slides the drawer closed.

He moves to the foot of the bed, checking between the mattresses as he goes, though he knows it’s a useless gesture. He’s in the middle of the room when the lock clicks as it accepts the keycard, and Asahi shifts to put his back more toward the wall as he waits for the room’s occupant to enter. Daichi steps inside quietly, lighting the room with a practiced flick of the switch. He doesn’t look at all surprised to see someone in his room, not even someone dressed in a maid’s outfit at near ten at night.

Daichi grins and tucks his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Looking for something, sweetheart?”

And Asahi recognizes that tone of voice. Daichi knows exactly why he’s there and what he’s looking for. He should also know that he’s playing a very dangerous game, but honestly if he hasn’t figured it out already, then Asahi’s not going to waste his breath telling him. Instead he strides swiftly across the room, hiking his skirt up just enough to pull out the dagger that he’d had in the top of his thigh high.

He has Daichi pinned to the wall, blade at his throat, even before the grin has faded from his face. He stares at Asahi, amusement gone now, waiting for him to do something. Silently challenging him, and Asahi’s never been one to turn down a challenge. He holds the blade steady and rifles through Daichi’s pockets until he finds the data stick he’d been sent for, and then grins at the frown on Daichi’s face.

“Not anymore, princess.” He presses the blade closer, lets the sharp edge cut into the skin just a little, and then he pulls away while Daichi gasps and presses his hand against his throat. “Watch your mouth next time, yeah?”

He shoves Daichi into the bathroom and pulls the door shut, then uses the dagger to remove the outer doorknob, making it impossible for Daichi to get out without help. He slips the dagger back under his skirt and leaves, hanging the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door as he goes. Thanks to his outfit, no one questions him as he makes his way through the employee exit, and it’s not long after that he reports his mission as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
